Mallyx the Unyielding (quest)
Overview Summary #Go to the City of Torc'qua and destroy Lord Jadoth. #Go to Ravenheart Gloom and destroy the Greater Darkness. #Go to The Foundry of Failed Creations and destroy the Fury. #Go to the Stygian Veil and destroy the Dreadspawn Maw. #Report your success in defeating the Lords of Anguish to High Priest Zhellix. #Speak to High Priest Zhellix to commence the assault on the Ebony Citadel of Mallyx the Unyielding. #Seek out and destroy Mallyx the Unyielding in his Ebony Citadel. #See High Priest Zhellix for your reward. Obtained from :High Priest Zhellix at Gate of Anguish Reward :*30,000 XP :*2,000 Gold :*2,000 Lightbringer Points :*Margonite Gemstone :*Stygian Gemstone :*Titan Gemstone :*Torment Gemstone Dialogue :"To defeat Mallyx the Unyielding, we must break into his Ebony Citadel. However, it will not be quite so simple as just knocking on his tower door. Mallyx the Unyielding has four great servants...'the General, the Fury, the Greater Darkness,' and '''the Dreadspawn Maw'...known collectively as the overlords. :These are all powerful beings unto themselves, and the four of them together would surely overwhelm any force seeking to gain entrance. Our only hope lies in destroying the '''overlords' before attempting to confront Mallyx. If you somehow manage to defeat these overlords, return to me and we will begin preparations for a strike on the Ebony Citadel."'' ::Accept: "Piece of pie! I shall destroy the lords." ::Decline: "Gods! We just defeated Abaddon. I'm going to Resplendent Makuun." ::When asked about quest: "Destroy the four '''Lords of Anguish'. You will find Lord Jadoth in the City of Torc'qua. The Fury is in the Foundry of Failed Creations. The Greater Darkness is in Ravenheart Gloom. And the Dreadspawn Maw is in the Stygian Veil. (sic) Intermediate Dialog (after completing the first four objectives) :"Incredible! The feat you have accomplished was long thought to be inconceivable. I can see why your assistance was so valued by Kormir. Speak with me again when you are ready to begin the assault on the Ebony Citadel." ::Player response: "We have defeated all the Lords of Anguish and are ready to face Mallyx the Unyielding." Intermediate Dialog (High Priest Zhellix) :"You have done well to defeat the four Lord of Anguish. To face Mallyx the Unyielding, I must perform an opening ritual to force open the gates to his citadel. When you are ready we will meet outside the citadel. Pray that the gods are with us." ::Accept: "We are ready." ::Decline: "We are not ready yet." Intermediate Dialog (High Priest Zhellix) :"I'm beginning the ritual to open the gates to Mallyx the Unyielding. Hold off any attackers until I am finished." Intermediate Dialog (High Priest Zhellix) :"Stand fast! I need more time to complete the ritual!" Intermediate Dialog (High Priest Zhellix) :"Strike down Mallyx the Unyielding, and the Forgotten shall once again be the caretakers of this realm." Intermediate Dialog (Mallyx the Unyielding) :"Enter and face Mallyx the Unyielding. Come face your doom!" Intermediate Dialog (Mallyx the Unyielding) :"This is my realm. Kormir shall never rule here!" Intermediate Dialog (Mallyx the Unyielding) :"I grow impatient with this tiresome battle. Come forth, my minions, and decimate these intruders." Intermediate Dialog (Mallyx the Unyielding) :"Demons of Torment, I summon you! Cleanse the citadel of these infidels." Reward Dialogue :"Well done, <''name>. The Reign of Mallyx the Unyielding is over at last. Kormir may now ascend and freely take her place as the Goddess of Truth. The Forgotten are forever in your debt. We shall remember your valiant deeds for ages to come. There is still much work required to repair this tormented realm, but for now let us celebrate this momentous occasion."'' Walkthrough The quest consists of four separate parts done in four separate zones of the Gate of Anguish (mission). You may enter any of the four areas in any order to complete the quest. Completing an area and killing the Overlord in the area causes a chest to appear which drops one Anguish Gemstone for each party member (see notes below), and causes the door to the next area (Veil->Ravenheart->Foundry->City->Veil) to open. For further details, see the articles on the individual quests and overlords. Lord Jadoth Lord Jadoth can be found after completing the quest "The City of Torc'qua." He will spawn outside the gates to the Stygian Veil and will be accompanied by two other chieftains. The quest will only update if you fully wipe out his group, not only him. The Greater Darkness The Greater Darkness spawns in Ravenheart Gloom along with several of the Darknesses after completing the quest Deathbringer Company. Once again, he and his contingent of Darknesses must be destroyed. The Fury The Fury will spawn in The Foundry of Failed Creations after completing the quest Foundry Breakout. He must be destroyed along with his group. The Dreadspawn Maw The Dreadspawn Maw is not an actual foe, but can be shut down by destroying the six Smothering Tendrils that spawn after completing the quest Brood Wars in the Stygian Veil. The Dreadspawn Maw will have a progress indicator that shows its strength and killing a Tendril will remove 1/12th of the bar and killing the mob that spawns afterwards will remove an additional 1/12th. All in all, all six Tendrils and their spawns must be destroyed for the quest to update. The Ebony Citadel The last part of the quest is the Elite Mission of the Nightfall campaign. For all further information, see: The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx (mission) Notes *All members of your party have a chance of getting Primeval Armor Remnants in their inventory while completing this quest. With the exception of Lord Jadoth, killing any of the Overlords will cause Primeval Remnants to appear for a few party members (2-3). In the City of Torc'qua, the armor remnants appear after completing the City of Torc'qua quest. *Doing the four sub-quests in succession in one run (as opposed to doing each separately), causes the chests that appear after the Overlords die to drop an increasing number of gems. i.e. first chest drops one gem for each party member, next chest drops two gems per party member, third chest drops three and fourth chest drops four. *Hard Mode gives double gem rewards from the chests. *It is currently not known if this quest must be active in order for the Overlords to spawn. *Mallyx the Unyielding is a repeatable quest. Unlike most repeatable quests, it is not lost when you change zones. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Lightbringer points Category:Difficulty Master Quests Category:Repeatable quests